1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, and a method for manufacturing a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of electronics technology in recent years, miniaturization and capacity enlargement in a multilayer ceramic capacitor have been demanded. To meet these requirements, thinning of a dielectric layer in a multilayer ceramic capacitor has been promoted. However, thinning of a dielectric layer causes a field intensity applied to each layer to be relatively high. Therefore, improvement in reliability during application of a voltage is required.
Generally, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a multilayer body including a plurality of laminated dielectric layers and a plurality of internal electrodes formed along interfaces between the dielectric layers; and a plurality of external electrodes formed on an outer surface of the multilayer body and electrically connected to the internal electrodes. For example, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-283867, there has been known a multilayer ceramic capacitor employing Ni as a main component of an internal electrode.
There has been a problem that reliability during application of a voltage is still not sufficient to meet the demand for miniaturization and capacity enlargement when Ni is employed as a main component of an internal electrode.